Studies of recipients and donors of pancreas transplantation have continued. In the current year, we have verified that successful pancreas transplantation in type-I diabetic subjects fully restores glucagon secretion and partially restores epinephrine secretion during insulin- induced hypoglycemia. Long-term, cross-section, and prospective studies of glucose tolerance and insulin secretion using glucose and arginine stimulation continue to demonstrate long-term success in restoring pancreatic islet hormone secretion. During this period, we also began to develop methods to measure oscillating insulin secretion in these subjects.